A Shadowhunter Baby
by Superhero geek
Summary: what if Clary and Jace went to Jace's room? what if Simon never to Clary that he loved her? what if Clary and Jace got pregnant? what if valentine never showed up? all these questions will be answered in this story. its better than it sounds. please read and review! it's set in COB (city of bones) the movie.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: hey every one! I just want to warn you that **__**I don't update often**__** so just be aware of that. Thx and enjoy, bye!**_

**Clary's POV**

After that amazing kiss in the greenhouse, Jace suggests we go to his room. When we got there, he opened the door and led me in. Then, suddenly I was up against the back of the door and his lips were on mine. Before I slid my arms around his neck, I reached beside me and turned the lock on his door. I slid my arms around his neck and opened my mouth so our tongues could battle for dominance. I feel his hands sliding up my body and up to my chest. I break the kiss long enough so we could get each other's shirt off. Then our lips met once again in another fiery kiss. Suddenly my pants were off and Jace was carrying me to his bed. He set me on the bed and pulled his own pants down. Then he was on top of me again. I hear him moan as his eyes rake up and down my body. I feel him unclasp my bra and tear my underwear before he throws them across the room. Then I pulled down his boxers and guide him to my entrance. Then we make love for the rest of the night with our moans and cries acting like a song that carries throughout the institute.

I wake up to feel an arm wrapped around my waist. I look up and smile as I see Jace sleeping peacefully beside me. Memories of last night flood my mind and my smile grows larger as I hear Jace mumble my name in his sleep. I lean up and gently kiss him on the lips. I lovingly smile at him as his wonderful golden eyes blink open. When his eyes landed on mine, I could see them light up and fill with the love and adoration for me. I see him smile but I didn't detect the hint of mischievousness in it until it was too late. Suddenly I was on my back and his hands were tickling my ribs. I could hear myself howl with laughter. I gasp for air through my laughter and beg him to stop. An idea strikes me and I take him by surprise and flip us over. "Let's see if the famous Jace Wayland is ticklish." I say with a smile and grab his ribs and start to tickle them. I laugh as he also begins to howl with laughter. I let go when he begin to beg for me to stop. "I love you" I say after the laughter dies down.

"I love you too" he answers back.

"Come on, the others are probably looking for us." I say as I get up and walk over to his dresser and pull one of his shirts out. I put on my underwear and bra and then his shirt. I look at myself and decide the shirts is long enough that I can go without pants, so I walk over and sit on his bed and wait for him to get dressed. After he was done, he grabbed my and pulls me out the door and toward the kitchen. I laugh and go along with him. Once we go there, we stop short when we see that everyone was in the kitchen. I look up at Jace and he looks at me, then I laugh as he picks me up bridal style and carries me into the kitchen. Shocked and questioning eyes turn toward us, I feel my cheeks heat up and I try to hide them in Jace's chest. I feel more than hear the rumble of his laughter that happened when he realized what I was trying to do. I then feel his hot breath on my ear and neck. "Come on out sweetheart, they're just curious." Jace says softly in my ear. I shake my head and bury myself further into his chest, if that was even possible. I can feel myself start to grow tired as I listen to the beating of his heart. I feel myself yawn and then I feel Jace whisper back in my ear, "Are you still tired?" I nod and place my ear to his chest and let sleep take me.

**Jace's POV**

I look down at Clary when I feel her get heavier and am surprise to find that she had fallen back asleep. I smile and then turn toward Isabelle, "Izzy, can you make me a bowl of cheerios? After you're done, can you bring it to the living room? Everyone else is welcome to come we can sit and talk while Clary sleeps." Isabelle nods and begins to get out the stuff that's needed. I smile and walk down the hall toward the living room. When I get there I sit down on the end of the couch with clary sitting sideways on my lap and her head on my chest with her back against the arm of the couch. I pull the blanket off the back of the sofa and drape it over both of us. I kiss her hair and smile as she snuggles closer to me. That's when everyone else started walking into the room. Isabelle sets the bowl of cereal. On the table next to me and then goes to sit on the cushion to my right. Simon sits across from me. And I'm surprised to see him looking heartbroken. Alec sits in the armchair next to Simon.

"So you want to tell us what Clary is doing in your shirt?" Alec asks

"Do you really need me to tell you what happened? I thought it was obvious, with the fact that she's in my shirt and we both have sex hair" I say, annoyed that Alec was that oblivious.

"When did you guys get together?" Isabelle asks softly as if to not make me madder

"Our first kiss was last night at midnight. I took her up to the greenhouse and showed her the flowers for her birthday." I say as I lovingly stroke Clary's hair. I kiss the top of her head and look back up at the others to see them smiling. I smile back because I've never felt more alive


	2. Chapter 2

**(One month later)**

**Clary's POV**

my eyes blink open and I smile as I see Jace sleeping peacefully besides me. but suddenly a wave of nausea comes over me. I jump out of bed and run into the adjoining bathroom. I kneel over the porcelain bowl toilet and begin to vomit. I feel Jace come over to me and pull my hair back away from my face and start rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"How long have you been like this, Clary?" he asks softly.

"It's been like this for the last week" I weakly say before another round of vomit made its way up my throat.

"Can you please go see Magnus or a doctor? Please Clary?" Jace asks after he hands me a glass of water.

"Okay, fine, I'll go see Magnus" I say irritably.

"Thank you." he answers back.

Once I got to Magnus's room in the institute, I knock and wait for him to answer. When he opened the door and saw me standing there, he opened the door wider and lets me in.

"Well, what brings you here on this fine morning?" Magnus asks with a smile.

"Well, I've been sick in the mornings for the past week, and I've noticed I've had strange eating habits lately." I said, nervously ringing my hands together.

"I know this is going to sound embarrassing but you have to tell me, when was your last menstrual cycle?" he asks. My I feel my eyes widen and I gasp as I realize I'm three weeks late.

"by the angel, are saying that I could be pregnant?" I ask softly.

"There's only one way to find out! Come, lay down on this couch and pull up your shirt so that your stomach is showing." Magnus says, gently laying me down on the sofa and then he waves his hands over my abdomen after closing his eyes.

A few seconds later his eyes fly open, "congratulations you're having a baby!" He says excitedly. I gasp as my hands fly to my stomach where Jace and I's baby is growing.

"Thank you so much! And Magnus, please don't tell anyone." I say as I walk out of his room.

"Anytime Clarissa, and don't worry I won't tell anyone." He yells after me as I walk down the hall.

I walk down the hall and toward the training room, figuring that was where Jace was. Once I got there, I smile as I watch the father of our unborn child beat the stuffing out of the punching bag.

"Hey Jace, come on you've done enough to the poor bag. If your keep going at it like that, you're going to break it and we can't afford another one." I say softly as I come up behind him. I wrap my arms around his middle and rest my head in his back.

"I love you." I mumble tiredly. I smile up at him after he twist in my arms and puts his arms around my waist.

"I love you too, so much" he leans down and kisses me softly on the lips. I smile into the kiss and think how great a father he will be.

After he took a shower and we got ready for lunch, I said I needed to go to the store, alone, to get personal stuff. With a quick kiss goodbye, I started walking toward the store. Once I got there I went to the kid isle and picked up a piggy bank. Then I went to family planning and bought more condoms. After I checked out I went back to the institute and crept upstairs to my room. Then I set my plan into action. I got a piece of paper and some tape. On the paper I wrote, "_Our baby's collage fund; 18 year and 8 months to go!_" then I folded it up and taped it to the bank. I then put the bank in the box and wrapped it up in white wrapping paper. Then I set out to find Jace. I find him in the kitchen, talking to everyone else. I clear my throat and Jace looks up and smiles a smile that makes his eyes glow. I smile as I walk toward him with the present behind my back. Once I get there, I bring the box out from behind my back and set it In front of Jace. He looks at me, confusion written all over his face. "Just open it." I say smiling as he tears off the wrapping paper and opens the box. A sense of warmth washes over me as Jace reads the note I left him. I then hear a sound that sounded like a half sob, half laugh. Then I realize my Jace is crying with happiness.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I love you so much. " Jace says as he peppers my face with kisses as tears stream down his face.

Then he kneels and lifts up my shirt and places a kiss on my belly. "I love you too little guy."

I hear everyone gasp as they suddenly realize what's going on. I laugh as Jace stands up and twirls me around.

"Congratulations, daddy." I say softly as I kiss him on the lips.

* * *

**A/N: sorry everyone that it took so long. Between school and everything else I haven't gotten to update… so PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Thx bye!**


End file.
